The Eyes
by GinevraRolla96
Summary: I'm not good at summary's. It's about an Icelandic girl who transfers to Hogwarts. And I'm not sure about the rating, rated K .


**A/N. It's my first fanfic in English. Sorry if anything is spelled wrong, I'm from Iceland and not good in spelling English. Hope you like it.**

My name is Alexsandra Þórhildur Fiesta. My mum is from Iceland and my dad's from Spain. My hair is black, long and shiny. My eyes are blue. I was born in Iceland. My family moved from Iceland in July. We moved to England.I begin at Hogwarts. I will start my sixth year there. My little sister, Aðalheiður Þóra is 11. Silly names? These are just regular names in Iceland. All my life I have been called Alex. I'm sitting in the Hogwarts Express and I'm reading a book.

"Can we sit here?" a girl asked.

I looked up. In the doorway stands a girl and two boys.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." the girl said "I'm Hermione Granger." She had brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Ron Weasley." said the boy who was sitting next to the door. His hair was red.

"Harry Potter." said the other boy. She couldn't resist looking at him. His hair was black and the eyes green. He was kinda cute.

"I'm Alex. Alexsandra Þórhildur Fiesta." I said

"Alexsandra what?" asked the boy who was called Ron.

"Þórhildur." I said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Ron asked.

"Icelandic." I answered.

"You're from Iceland?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." I said. "What year are you in?"

"We're in our sixth year." Harry said. "You?"

"This is my sixth year to." I said.

"Potter." a male voice said.

"Bug of Malfoy." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm Alexsandra." I answered.

"Pure blood?" Malfoy asked.

"No." I said. I've never understand what's so great being a Pure Blood. I'm proud of having a Muggle father.

"Go Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Maybe I will Mudblood." He said and left.

Harry's POV

I looked at Alex. She was beautiful. Her black hair waslong and her blue eyes was just so beautiful, like her. Her skin was light brown, like she was coming from a sun bath.

"Alex," I said "do people in Iceland have that brown skin?"

"No." she said "My dad's Spanish."

"Really?" Hermione asked "Have you been there?"

"No" Alex answered.

"Do you know anything in Spanish?" Ron asked.

"Si." Alex said.

"How do you say 'yes' in Icelandic?" I asked.

"Já" Alex said.

"How do you say 'magic'?" Hermione asked.

"You can say 'galdrar' or 'töfrar'." Alex said smiling. She had a beautiful smile.

"Did someone say Icelandic?"

In the doorway was my twin sister, Kim.

"What do you want Kim?" I asked her. But she did not listen.

"Halló, ég er Kim Potter, tvíburi Harrys." Kim said.

"Ég er Alexsandra Fiesta, sæl." Alex said.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Icelandic. Or íslenska." Kim said.

Kimberly Anne Potter was pretty much like me. Same hair and eye color and all that but she had Lily's nose.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye."

"Can you tell us what she said?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she said 'Hello, I'm Kim Potter, Harry's twin." Alex said. "Who's older? You or Kim?"

"That would be me." I said. "And I've got one little brother, Damien. He's 13 and my other little sister, Elizabeth, is 12. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Yes, Aðalheiður is eleven." Alex said.

"That's a funny name, no offense though." Ron said.

"It is." Alex said. "Do you have brother or a sister?"

"Yes, 5 older brothers and one younger sister."

"OK, what about you Hermione?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm an only child." Hermione answered.

Alex's POV

They told me everything about the houses. I hope I will be in Gryffindor, they seemed to be nice. Hermione and Ron where Prefects and had to do something Prefect thing so I was alone with Harry. I think I've got a crush. It can't be, I've never met him before. Oh no! May hair is getting pink! Didn't I tell you? I can change my hair color. I wish I could change my nose, I hate it. He's looking at me! What do I do? Stupid hair!

"Why is your hair pink?" Harry asked.

"I like having it pink, that's why." I answered and managed to put some purple stripes in it. I love pink and purple, but my hair turns pink when I have a crush or something like that, red when I'm angry, blue when I'm sad, you get the picture.

"It suits you." Harry said.

"Thank you." I said. "I think that I'm going to keep it black." And it started to get darker.

"Why don't try brown?" Harry asked.

I tried that. It was better than the black hair. And Harry liked it. What would Ron and Hermione say?

"Hi." Ron said when they got back. "Aren't you supposed to have black hair?" he added when he saw the brown color of my hair.

"I can change the color of it." I said.

"Wish I could do that." Ron said.

"Ron, your hair is fine." Hermione said with a smile. It cheered Ron up.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Hi Harry!" a female voice said. I looked to the doorway and there stands a girl who looks like she's from China or something. Could she be..?

"Hi Cho." Harry said.

"Just wanted to say hi." she said and left.

"Doesn't she understand that it's over?" Hermione asked.

I looked at Harry. What was over? When he saw the look on my face he said:

"We were dating last year. We broke up and she isn't getting it."

I was glad. They weren't dating. But it could still be someone else. No! My hair is getting blue, think of something happy. The day I started in my old school? No, happier. First kiss? No, it'll turn pink again, no red, besides, not happy enough. I hate the jerk who kissed me. Brilliant, now it'll turn red. The day my little sister is born? It's brown again.

"I see Hogwarts." Hermione said after a long silence. "We better change in to our robes."

I looked out. The castle was huge. I got in to my robe and walked out of the train 5 minuets later. The first years and me got in to the boats and sailed over the lake. I smiled. It was only a new beginning.


End file.
